Destiny of Another
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: Max is killed in the CD, Justin gets chosen as his replacement.DISCLAIMER: don't own a thing.


Power Rangers: Wildforce

Red Lion: Cole

Blue Shark: Justin

Black Bison: Danny

Yellow Eagle: Taylor

White Tiger: Allyssa

Lunar Wolf: Marrick

Princess Shayla

Justin's dad never came back, so he was adopted by Tommy.

Max was killed in the CD2D, he passed his shark crystal to Justin.

Tommy is attending classes at Turtle Cove University, along with Allyssa, Cole (was not raised in the jungle), and Danny.

Taylor is still in the Air Force, and is still the first active Wildforce Ranger. Cole and Allyssa are the next to morph, followed by Danny. The shark's chosen ranger has not yet appeared.

Animarium 

"Ow," muttered the black ranger as he inspected his injuried wrist.

"Danny!" exclaimed Princess Shayla as she appeared before the beaten rangers. "Cole, Taylor, Allyssa are you all right?"

"We're alright Princess," replied Cole as he consulted Taylor with a glance. "The orgs are getting stronger, we need help."

"No we…" Taylor was cut off by Allyssa as she nodded her head in agreement. "Ok maybe we do," she sighed in defeat as she turned her gaze toward the shark zord. "There's nothing that we can do until the shark choices somebody."

"GRR."

"What the…"

"Cole?"

"The chosen one is here."

1311 Perry BLVD 'Oliver residence' 

"Thanks," stated Tommy Oliver as he watched the movers drive down the street, before he returned his gaze toward the chaos that was going to be his home while he attended Turtle Cove University.

"BARK, BARK."

"SABA, get into the house," he yelled at the golden retriever puppy. "Justin get the dog!" he called for his sixteen-year-old adopted son, and ex-teammate.

"Gee, Tommy can't control the dog?" laughed the teen as he called the dog to his side. "SABA come here boy."

"BARK, BARK."

"What?" questioned Justin as he looked around the neighborhood to see what was disturbing the dog. "Not again."

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy as he followed his gaze toward the driveway. He saw his red BMW, as well as StormBlas… "What the…? Justin what's going on? I thought that you had StormBlaster in the garage."

"I did," he raised his hands in defeat as he shook his head at his car friend. "You know he doesn't like to be locked up!"

"Fine, but please make sure that he doesn't do anything un-carlike."

"Kay," replied the blue turbo ranger as he turned around to enter the house. "Tommy?"

"Yeah Justin?"

"Thanks."

Perry BLVD 

"This the place?" asked Danny as he looked around the pricey neighborhood. "Nice."

"Yeah," replied Cole as he scanned the area, looking for anything out of place. "I don't understand though, we've already searched this area."

"Hey guys," called Taylor, as she pointed down the street. As the others followed her gaze toward the white, green and red trimmed house with the SOLD sign out front.

"Guys, let me handle this," stated Cole as approached the house. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Cole Evans, and these are my friends Taylor, Danny and Allyssa," he stated as he gestured toward the group behind him. "This is going to sound kinda crazy but do you have a blue shark crystal?" he questioned as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing the red lion crystal. "It'll look like this."

Tommy gazed at the crystal then studied the four teens in front of him, red, black, yellow, white, and looking for blue? "SIGH." Only one thing that they could be, plus their jackets didn't really follow one of the three ranger codes the ZORDON placed on the original ranger team. "I don't but my...son does. Justin!" he called.

"Yeah Tommy?" questioned the blue clothed teen as he appeared with SABA beside him.

"You still have that crystal that kid gave you during the CD?"

"Yeah..." he supplied as he recalled the dying teen who had pressed the crystal into his gloved hand. Many people had died that day, but he had been the only one that had died in his arms. Justin hadn't been allowed to fall apart, he had been the blue turbo ranger, a battled harden warrior to the people around him, not a kid who was as scared as the rest of the. "What about it?"

"They have a red one," countered Tommy as he walked past him into the house. Blue again," he mumbled to Justin, who finally caught on to Tommy's behavior. Iron Bison, Soaring Eagle, Noble Tiger, Balzing Tiger.

"Hi, I'm Cole, and this is Taylor, Danny, and Allyssa. We are the Wildforce rangers, we believe that you are the carrier of the Surging Shark crystal," stated the red clothed teen.

Justin pulled out the crystal that he had been carrying in his packet ever since he had came to own it. "Is this what you mean?" he asked as he attempted to look uncertain.

"Yes. Here," Cole pushed what appeared to be a cell phone into his hands. "This is called a Growl phone, you are the Blue Surging Shark Wildforce ranger."

"BEEP."

"Yes Princess?"

"Orgs are attacking in the park."

"Will you join us?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"He's a kid!" Taylor countered unable to remain quiet.

"The shark chose him, Taylor."

Justin kept his faced blank as he heard the same words, that Tommy and the other turbo rangers had once said about him, before he had earned his place among them.

"Are you coming?"

"Here we go again," he took off after the others.

"Good luck Justin," whispered Tommy as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"BEEP, BEEP."

"Relax StormBlaster, let's see how it goes before you go running after him."

StormBlaster whirls quietly as he opens a link directly to Justin's position. He would wait, but the minute his friend appeared to be in danger, he would be there.

THE END


End file.
